


Trust Me Danny

by wenwalke



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 20:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4276668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wenwalke/pseuds/wenwalke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny is impatient with a stakeout, so Steve decides to speed things up, but it all goes very wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or any of the characters, they belong to CBS. However the plot and any mistakes are mine.  
> Note: I wrote this one in December 2011. Enjoy

“Steve, we’ve had this boat under surveillance for hours and there’s been no activity. Maybe Kamekona is wrong and this is just a fishing boat, nothing more.”

“Danny, when have you ever known Kamekona to be wrong?” Steve turned to look at Danny and suddenly knew why Danny wanted to end their surveillance. “Wait, there’s a game on tonight isn’t there?”

“A ga… A game? What? You think I’d rather watch a game than spend quality time with you, in a car?” Danny tried to sound indignant but the smile on his face ruined the effect.

“That’s exactly what I think Danny.”

“I’ll wear those nice headphones you bought me,” Danny said hopefully, “or you could watch it with me?”

“You know what? Let’s go check the boat out. If there’s nothing there, we’ll go home and you can watch the game,” Steve exited the Camaro.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa. . .wait a minute,” Danny exclaimed as he too exited the Camaro. 

“If you want to go home, we have to check out the boat. It’s that simple Danny.” Steve sighed as he took off down the dock.

“No. No it’s not that simple. We can’t go snooping around that boat without a warrant.” Danny hurried to catch up to Steve who was almost at the boat.

“Don’t need a warrant Danny. I’m sure I just hear a cry for help. Didn’t you?” Steve smiled slyly at Danny.

“That line only works so many times Steven. Sooner or later it’ll backfire on you,” Danny sighed.

“Maybe so, but not today, come on let’s go. We know the boat’s empty. This will be easy.” Steve was already climbing onto the boat and heading for the wheelhouse.

“Easy? Easy he says. I’ve heard that before. Nothing is ever easy with you around and what about back up?” At the look he received from Steve, Danny continued, “okay, okay. I know. I’m the back up.” By now, Danny was on the boat and right behind Steve as they entered the wheelhouse. 

They spent the next few minutes searching the boat, and were below deck when they finally found what they’d been looking for. At the very back of the boat was a false wall hiding a room full of drugs. Danny’s keen eye had spotted the discrepancy in the length of the cabin and Steve had found the mechanism that opened the concealed door.

“Okay. Now we know it’s here, we can come up with a legitimate reason to board the boat tomorrow and find it again,” Danny closed the door and started to head topside.

“I told you this would be easy Danny.” 

Just as Steve reached the bottom of the stairs to the deck, and before Danny could answer, they felt the boat shift as someone boarded it. Steve turned and herded Danny towards the front of the boat. 

“Come on we’ll hide in that small cabin at the front, it looked unused.” He whispered

“Didn’t I tell you this was a bad idea? I knew this was a bad idea Steven.”

“We’ll wait a while and then we’ll sneak off. Trust me Danny everything will be fine.”

But as they hid in the small cabin they felt the boat shift as at least three more people boarded it. A few minutes later the engine started up and the boat moved away from the dock.

“Shit, now we’re heading out to sea Steve. Could this go any more wrong?” Danny ran his hands through his hair then answered his own question when Steve didn’t say anything. “Yes it could. No one’s shot at us yet. So it can definitely go more wrong than it already has. Why do I do this? Why do I always follow you into this kind of situation? You’d think I’d know better by now. But no, I’m still following you like a sick puppy. We’re out numbered two to one, and we’re heading god knows where. Maybe you should just shoot me yourself. Save them the trouble, because I have a feeling that I’m going to get shot as punishment for following you onto this god forsaken boat.”

“Listen Danny, calm down. I’ll call Chin and let him know what’s going on. He can have the boat stopped and everything will be fine. You are not going to get shot.”

Steve pulled out his phone and filled Chin in on their current situation. 

“Can you track the boat and see where it’s headed?” Steve asked.

“Yeah Steve, I’m pulling it up now. It looks like you’re headed straight out to sea at the moment and moving at a good speed too.”

“Then I think it’s time we get off, before we’ve gone too far.” 

“Get off? Get off? Are you crazy?” Danny’s waved his hands around wildly, but he kept his voice low. “You may be a SEAL, but I’m not. There’s no way I can swim back to shore.”

“You won’t have to swim far, Danny.” Steve removed a bright yellow bag from the wall. Danny hadn’t noticed it until that moment. “This is an emergency life raft. We get in the water, pull this cord and it inflates. We climb in and wait for Chin to pick us up.”

“Brilliant idea super SEAL, but I see one big flaw in your plan.”

“What’s that?”

“How do we get from here to the water? We have to go through four men. Who, I’m going to assume, are heavily armed. After all, they are drug smugglers.”

“Trust me Danny. I can get us to the water and you won’t get shot. I promise.” Steve put his phone back to his ear and spoke to Chin, “Did you hear all that? We’ll be going into the water in a few minutes, Chin. Keep track of the boat so you can find us. I’m pretty sure this model of raft has an emergency locator, so watch for that too. The mood Danny’s in I’d like to be found sooner, rather than later.”

“Okay Steve and good luck. We’ll see you soon.” 

Steve put his phone away and looked over at Danny who was standing by the door looking out into the main cabin. As he walked up to him, Steve put his hand on Danny’s shoulder and gave it a squeeze. 

“It’ll be alright Danny.”

“I hope so Steve. I really hope so. By the way I hate you, you know that? Now I’ll miss the entire game, and I didn’t set the PVR.”

With a smile, Steve hefted the raft and left the cabin to slowly climb the stairs to the front of the boat. Danny followed quietly behind him. The stairs led to a small cabin where all the fishing gear was stored. That cabin, in turn, opened onto the forward deck. They’d seen all the fishing equipment when they’d searched the boat. Danny had marvelled at all the different types of rods. There was even a disassembled hand held travel spear for the dedicated fishermen. Just the spear itself, without the pole attached, was over two feet long with a wicked looking barb near the end. With the poles attached he estimated it would be over twelve feet long. That’s what super SEAL Steve would use Danny had thought when he saw it. 

Steve had planned to make a dash from the cabin to the side of the boat and slip into the water, but his plan was ruined by the man checking out the fishing equipment. Luckily, Steve was quicker to react and hit the man before he could call out and alert the others. 

“Not off to a good start there, Steve,” Danny whispered.

“Yeah, but now there’s only three left. Come on, we need to get over the side before we run into anyone else.” Steve crouched low and ran from the cabin to a large crate that sat close to the side of the boat, the raft bag slung over his shoulder.

Danny removed the gun from the man Steve had knocked out and made ready to follow, but Steve held up his hand, wanting Danny to wait. He’d seen a man making his way along the side of the boat towards them.

Danny stayed low in the doorway as the man passed by him and approached the crate Steve was hiding behind. They couldn’t risk any noise if they were going to make it off the boat, so Danny crept up behind the man and hit him over the head with the other man’s gun that he still held in his hand.

Steve came out from behind the crate and moved to the rail, Danny right behind him. 

“You climb over and then lower yourself into the water Danny. I’ll follow you.”

Without a word, Danny climbed over and stood on the other side of the rail looking back at Steve. 

“I’m not sure about this Steve.”

“Just float on your back until I inflate the raft. You’ll be fine,”

Danny looked past Steve and his eyes widened in alarm. The first man that Steve had hit was standing in the doorway of the cabin with the spear section of the pole spear in his hand. As he pulled his arm back to throw the spear, Danny yelled, “look out Steve!” and pushed Steve to the side, out of the path of the spear. However, that left Danny exposed, and as the spear struck him, Danny lost his hold on the rail and fell backwards into the water.

TBC


	2. Chapter Two

Steve had drawn his gun at Danny’s yell and as he was pushed to the side, he turned and fired just as the man threw the spear. He didn’t wait to watch the man fall; he knew his shot had killed him. What concerned him was the grunt he’d hear from Danny. Against all hope, he turned to see Danny lose his hold on the rail and fall, the spear embedded in the right side of his abdomen.

“Danny!” Steve yelled. He had no time to think, he had to act. The raft was by his feet, so he grabbed it and threw it over the side with one hand as he holstered his gun with the other. Then he jumped over the rail and followed right behind the raft.

Steve surfaced beside the raft. He looped a handle over his shoulder and started swimming back towards where he knew Danny had to be. The shaft of the spear was like a beacon to him. He could see the shaft as it stuck up out of the water, glinting in the late evening sunlight. That gave him hope. It meant his partner was floating on his back and not lying face down in the water. No more than two minutes later, Steve was beside him. He lifted Danny’s head to rest on his shoulder, keeping the wake of the boat from washing over his face. As he placed a finger at the pulse point on Danny’s neck, Steve prayed he was still alive. The pulse was rapid but strong, so Steve moved his hand down Danny’s chest to feel if he was breathing. Danny’s breathing was shallow, but at least he was breathing. 

“I did what you said, Steve. I’m floating on my back.” Danny’s voice was strained and full of pain. Steve hadn’t realised that he was conscious. 

“You did good, Danny. Now I’ll take over and keep you afloat until I can inflate the raft.” Steve looked at where the spear had entered Danny’s side and saw that Danny was holding it and applying pressure to the wound. 

“Keep as much pressure as you can on your side, but don’t let the spear move. I don’t want to inflate the raft until I’m sure the boat won’t turn back.”

Steve looked up to see if the fishing boat had altered course. He hoped not as he couldn’t deal with the drug smugglers and keep Danny afloat. But the fishing boat was quite far away already, Steve realised, as he trod water to keep them both afloat. 

He stayed like that, watching the boat become a small dot on the horizon, with Danny’s head still resting on his shoulder. Danny had said nothing more and his breathing was faster than it had been, but still shallow. When he was satisfied the boat wouldn’t be coming back, Steve pushed the bag away from them and pulled the cord to inflate the raft.

While the raft inflated, Steve turned his attention back to his partner. He could see the shaft of the spear rising from the water, but he needed to feel along Danny’s back to see if the head had gone through. Steve eased Danny higher on his shoulder as he reached along his back, and could feel no point sticking out. That was both good and bad. Good, because the point would deflate the raft and bad, because that meant he wouldn’t be able to remove the spear. With the barbed head embedded in Danny’s abdomen, it would take surgery to remove it. Thankfully the man hadn’t had time to assemble the spear and it was only the shorter section that he’d thrown.

By now the raft was fully inflated and Steve manoeuvred Danny onto the flat ramp at the front. He knew Danny was still conscious by the moan the movement had elicited, but he neither opened his eyes, nor spoke. Then Steve swam around and pulled himself over the side into the raft. 

There was a roof over the raft but Steve managed to pull Danny in so his right side was against the edge of the raft and the spear was sticking up past the roof. By the time he had Danny settled, with his head resting on the side of the raft so he was slightly elevated, Danny’s breathing was coming in gasps, and he now had both hands pressed to his side.

“Easy, Danny, try to slow your breathing.” No response. If anything Danny’s breathing was getting faster. 

“Damn it Danny, breathe through the pain, slow your breathing down. You can do it.” But apparently he couldn’t, as with a final gasp, Danny lost consciousness. 

“Danny! Danny! Come on. Don’t do this,” Steve cried. He reached out for a pulse with one hand and placed the other on Danny’s chest to feel if he was breathing. With a sigh of relief, Steve sat back. Danny’s pulse was strong, but fast and his breathing was now slower but still shallow. Steve rubbed his hands over his face and just sat there for a moment trying to regroup.

This was his fault. He’d gotten Danny hurt again. He’d told him to trust him, that everything would be fine. But it wasn’t. Danny was hurt and they were in the middle of the ocean.

Suddenly, Steve realised that the water in the bottom of the raft was turning red. “Shit!” he exclaimed. Of course Danny had stopped applying pressure to his wound when he lost consciousness. Now there was a copious amount of blood flowing from the wound. Steve quickly stripped off his shirt and wrung as much water out as he could, then wrapped it around the spear and applied pressure to Danny’s side. That brought a moan from Danny, but he didn’t wake up. 

Now that he was able to look more closely at the wound, Steve realised that the spear must have glanced off one of Danny’s ribs and entered his abdomen. If he remembered his anatomy correctly that was right where the liver was situated. It looked like the spear had only gone in a couple of inches, but Danny could bleed out if he didn’t slow down, or stop, the bleeding. 

As he sat beside Danny praying that Chin found them soon, Steve studied the spear. It was about 5/16th of an inch thick and made of aluminum. Steve had seen this type of spear before. He’d even used one once, so he knew there was only one barb on the head designed to hold onto whatever was caught. There was no way he could take it out without ripping Danny apart. It would have to remain in until they could get to a hospital.

Steve checked the wound every few minutes to see if the blood flow had slowed. The third time he checked, he was happy to see that it had tapered off nicely and as long as Danny remained quiet, it should stay that way. But Danny was now showing signs of regaining consciousness. His head rolled from side to side and his breathing increased somewhat. Then his right hand came up and covered Steve’s, where it was pressed around the spear.

“Danny, lie still! I know it hurts, but you have to stay quiet and try to keep your breathing slow and even.” Steve placed his left hand over Danny’s helping him apply pressure. He then placed his right hand on Danny’s chest. 

“Just concentrate on moving my hand up and down slowly. That’s good. You’re going to be okay. Chin will be here soon.”

“Steve, look after Grace for me. I don’t want Step-Stan to be her sole male influence,” Danny managed to rasp through the pain, his eyes still closed, “and tell her Danno loves her.”

“Shut up, Danny. You’re not going to die,” Steve sighed. He really needed to tell Danny how he felt, so when Danny said nothing, Steve continued. “I’m sorry Danny. I told you to trust me and everything would be alright, but look what I got you into. You’re right when you always tell me I’ll get you killed by rushing into something without thinking.” 

“It’s okay Steve. I do trust you. Why do you think I followed you onto that boat?” Danny’s eyes were open now and staring at Steve. “I know you would never intentionally lead me anywhere you didn’t think we could get out of. But this time Steve, I got hurt because of my own actions, not yours.”

“You pushed me out of the way Danny. So how is that your fault and not mine?”

“What? You’d prefer I let the spear hit you in the back? What then? You think I could have saved you from drowning the way you saved me? No Steve. Besides, I had every intention of moving out of the way. I was just a little too slow.”

Just then the sound of a helicopter approaching ended their conversation.

“That’ll be Chin. We’ll have you out of here soon, Danny.” But when Steve looked back at Danny, he had slipped into unconsciousness again.

TBC


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it for this story. Hope you all enjoyed it.

Steve waved his arm at the chopper and was happy to see Chin looking down at him from the co-pilots seat. It didn’t take long for two men to jump from the chopper into the water and swim to the raft. They secured a line to stop it from being blown away by the wind from the rotors.

A basket was lowered and Danny was carefully moved from the raft to the basket. They had to make sure not to move the spear during the process. Steve was glad Danny was unconscious as the transfer would have caused him a good deal of pain.

One of the men went up with Danny, keeping the spear steady. The other waited with Steve, and once Danny was secured, they were pulled up together using the rope that had been attached to the raft. 

The flight to the hospital seemed to take forever. Steve was worried because Danny didn’t regain consciousness. Once they arrived, the ER staff whisked Danny away, Steve, and Chin were left to wait. Kono had gone with the Coast Guard to stop the smuggler’s boat and didn’t arrive for another hour. By then, Steve was pacing back and forth in front of the doors to the ER.

“How long has he been pacing like that cuz?”

“Since we got here, I suggested he go home and clean up then come back. He had lots of time. But no way was he going to leave before he got word on Danny.”

“What happened? Danny wasn’t hurt when you talked to Steve on the boat.”

“It happened when they were leaving the boat. A man threw a spear at Steve and Danny pushed him out of the way.” 

“Oh, god, and now Steve’s blaming himself.” It was a statement, not a question. She’d known Steve long enough to realise that he would always blame himself if anything happen to Danny, or any of the team.

“It was my fault, Kono. If Danny hadn’t pushed me aside, he wouldn’t be hurt.” Steve stopped pacing and sat beside Kono.

“I’m sure that Danny doesn’t blame you, Steve,” Kono said. “Did he say anything?”

“Yeah. He told me he’s hurt because of his own actions not mine. But I led him onto that boat in the first place. If I hadn’t done that, none of this would have happened.”

Chin moved next to Steve and placed a hand on his shoulder. 

“Steve, Danny would follow you almost anywhere. But he’s not stupid. He trusts you. If he thought it wasn’t safe to go on that boat, he’d have told you.”

“But he did tell me Chin. His exact words were, ‘Maybe you should just shoot me yourself. Save them the trouble, because I have a feeling that I’m going to get shot as punishment for following you onto this god forsaken boat.’ I didn’t listen.”

“Steve you know that was just Danny ranting to release the tension. He does it all the time. He didn’t mean anything by it and he’ll tell you that when he’s better,” Chin reached out and turned Steve to look at him. “This is not your fault Steve.”

Before Steve could say anything more, a doctor walked through the doors from the ER. 

“Who’s here for Detective Danny Williams?”

The three teammates rose as one and approached the doctor. 

“How is he doctor?” Chin was the first to find his voice. 

“He’s on his way to surgery right now. It could be a while before we know too much more. Please sit down.” The doctor walked over to the chairs and sat. The teammates sat opposite him. “I’m Doctor Fraser,” he said.

“Lieutenant Chin Ho Kelly, Officer Kono Kalakaua, Commander Steve McGarrett.” Chin made the introductions.

“Commander McGarrett you were with Detective Williams I believe.”

“Yes I was,” Steve replied.

“Then I believe you saved his life. The spear is embedded in the liver, and any movement would have caused a massive amount of blood loss.”

“I suspected it was in his liver from the position of the spear, so when I pulled him into the raft, I held it steady. Danny was holding it himself whenever he was able. When he wasn’t, I took over.”

“Well you both did a good job then. He’ll live because of you, and I’m sure he will thank you himself.” The doctor stood to leave. “If you want to move to the surgical waiting room on the 3rd floor, I’ll make sure his surgeon comes to see you as soon as she’s done.”

“Thanks doc,” Chin said as the doctor went back into the ER.

“Come on Steve. We’ll go get something to eat then go up and wait,” Kono took Steve’s arm and started to lead him towards the cafeteria.

Steve just picked at his food, but listened intently as Kono told them what had happened when the Coast Guard boarded the fishing boat.

“Their leader was dead, and one of the others had a pretty severe concussion. The two that were left just wanted to get away. They didn’t put up much resistance, and it was all over in a few minutes.”

“Good,” Steve said distractedly.

Two hours later, they were still waiting for the surgeon to make an appearance, and Steve had paced the whole time they’d been in the waiting room. Finally after another half an hour the door opened and a woman in green scrubs walked out. 

“I’m Doctor Kabua, you’re all here for Detective Williams?”

“Yes,” Steve said rather abruptly.

The doctor didn’t seem to notice. 

“The surgery went very well. I removed the spear with little difficulty and then repaired the liver. It was lucky that the spear glanced of a rib and was slowed down. There should be no lasting effects, as long as Detective Williams follows orders and rests for at least a month. While the liver is a marvellous organ with regenerative powers, it does need time to heal.”

Steve sank down into a chair and seemed unable to speak. 

“Don’t worry, doctor. We’ll make sure Danny takes it easy.” Chin spoke for them all. “We came too close to losing him to let him hinder his recovery.”

“Good. He’s in recovery right now, but will be moved to a private room shortly. I’ll have a nurse take you there and you can wait for him.” Doctor Kabua turned to leave.

Steve had feared the worst and now that being told Danny would be alright had sunk in, he found his voice. He stood up and spoke to the doctor. 

“Thanks Doctor Kabua. Thanks for saving Danny.”

“You’re welcome. But I heard it was you who saved him, first by keeping him afloat, then steadying the spear so it wouldn’t do any more damage than it did.”

“Except, I’m the reason he was hurt in the first place,” Steve sighed.

“No. That’s not the way I heard it from Detective Williams in the ER. He told us that you saved him.” 

“Danny was awake?”

“Yes, he regained consciousness for a while before we took him to surgery. Oh I forgot. He said to tell you, and I quote, ‘I got hurt because of my own actions Steven, not yours. Stop blaming yourself’.”

Steve sank back down into the chair. Those had been the same words Danny had said to him on the raft, so he must have told the doctor he’d saved him, but Steve still didn’t believe it. 

Chin and Kono helped Steve to his feet and guided him along after a nurse, who took them to Danny’s room. Danny wasn’t there yet, but they got comfortable and waited for him to be brought in. They had to leave for a few minutes while Danny was settled in his bed but then they were allowed to return.

Steve was happy to see that Danny was awake. He had an IV in his left hand, a heart monitor on and a nasal cannula for oxygen, but no other machines. 

Chin and Kono approached the bed, but Steve hung back by the door. Kono carefully hugged Danny and kissed him on the cheek. Chin patted him on the arm and held on for a few moments as if he was afraid Danny would disappear. 

They talked for a few minutes and Steve heard Kono start to tell Danny about capturing the smugglers, then he stopped listening. He was leaning back against the wall by the door trying not to hyperventilate. Seeing Danny alive and awake had impacted him more than he’d believed possible. Suddenly he realised that Chin and Kono were leaving. They passed him without saying a word, closing the door quietly behind them.

“Steve, come here,” Danny motioned to his bed. “Sit down I want to talk to you.” He spoke as if he were talking to a child.

Seeing no way to avoid it, Steve walked over and sat next to Danny’s bed. Danny held out his right hand and waited for Steve to take hold of it. Then with surprising strength he pulled Steve a little closer. 

“I’m going to say this one more time, and this time I want you to listen. Are you listening to me Steven?”

When Danny didn’t go on, Steve realised he’d have to answer. 

“Yes I’m listening, Danny.”

“That’ll be a first. Now I’ve told you this already, but you don’t seem to get it. None of this is your fault. I pushed you and then didn’t move in time. You kept me afloat and held the spear when I couldn’t. YOU SAVED MY LIFE! Have you got that yet?” 

Steve smiled. 

“Despite what you think, I always listen to you Danny.” Seeing the look in Danny’s eyes, Steve carried on. “It’s just. . . I told you everything would be alright if you trusted me and look what happened.”

“I do trust you Steve, and you kept me alive, so everything is alright. Now I get to take it easy for a month, and you get to do all the hard work. I think everything worked out fine.”

“Okay, Danny. I’m glad you’re alright, but if I have to do all the hard work, that means you have to do all the paperwork,” Steve had a big smile on his face.

“What? What? Why do I have to do all the paperwork? You can do your own paperwork,” Danny gave a big yawn.

“Nope, it’s only fair,” Steve pulling his chair a little closer to the bed. “Tell you what, you get some sleep now. I’ll be here when you wake up, and we can continue our paperwork discussion then. Okay?”

“Okay, Steve, but I’m not giving in on this.” With that, Danny’s eyes closed and his breathing evened out as he fell asleep.

“We’ll see,” Steve said quietly. He then placed Danny’s hand, which he was still holding, back on the bed. Put his hand over Danny’s, settled back in his chair and promptly fell asleep. That was how Chin and Kono found them when they returned a few minutes later.

“Awe cuz, look at that. The children have made up and are taking a nap,” Kono laughed.

“Yeah it looks that way, but with Danny still living at Steve’s place, the next few weeks should be very interesting.”

“Well, I’m just glad we’ll have the chance to see and hear them, because it was too close for me.”

“Me too, Kono, Me too,” Chin said as they both turned and left the two partners asleep.

The End


End file.
